Dragon Hawk's First Flight
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: Her life, to her, ended at the age of eight years. Tam is now on a journey to find out who had murdered her parents and maybe find hope again to live. Tam is on the beach and she is just having some trouble excepting her new MS as her memories surface..


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Gundam Wing. I do own all the other characters.**

Chapter 1: Memories That Hurt.

Tamouma was outside of her newest Gundam, Dragon Hawk, was on the beach next to the sea. For some reason when ever she was next to the sea she was calm and relaxed. She could feel the sand underneath her black combat boots. The cool wind blew softly blowing strands of her long dark brown hair, which she had in a tight French braid, and her cloak flowing softly behind her. It was midday and the sun was shinning brightly. The warmth of the suns' rays were like a sweet and bitter liking to her life. For once she was a happy and carefree little girl, and now her life has turned cold and against her.

But it seemed that when ever she was near the ocean her aggression calmed and she was at peace. She breathed in the salty sweet taste of the sea air. She looked out at the ocean and remembered her home from so long ago. The pictures that hung on the wall, the sweet scent of her mothers' perfume. The sound of her father playing the piano, the sweet, sweet songs he used to play. And her older brother, teasing her constantly. As much as it bugged her then, she longed for it now. How long has it been? She had been so content back then. She smiled softly at the memories.

Her thoughts went to that horrible night. The night that changed her whole life. Her expression went completely blank. Her eyes showed the fear she had all those years ago. The fire, the red, orange yellow fire. Her parents screams, the heat of the flames. Feeling so hot that she thought her skin was to melt off I an instant. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw the flames of her home burning. This beautiful two story home, where she has spent her entire life. Where she was born. All her happy memories torn from her heart. Her eyes returned to normal and she fell on her knees. The sand gave way easily and the sand stuck to her kneeled black pants, her black cloak behind her now. She couldn't help it. She had lost all sense of her life that one night. She could feel her tears starting to well up in her eyes. Then her thoughts then turned to her old Gundam Night Wing. He was torn to shreds in her last battle a few months ago. By Phoenix Hawk and Enjeru. She remembered the wreckage.

**…**

The rain was pouring and she had just received a slash from one of Phoenix Hawk's blade to leg. She screamed as she went down to the side in Night Wing. She looked back up at Phoenix Hawk and a picture of Enjeru appeared fuzzy in the cock pit window. Enjeru just started laughing. Trowa, who was in a Gundam much like Heavyarms, called out to Tamouma. He tried desperately to get to her. Wufei, as she could see, was busy with another Mobile Suit trying to not to destroy it. Quatre, who was in the Crusader Gundam, was busy with a Leo and Taurus Suit. Heero was also busy with a new kind of suit. Momo and Gabriel, who also had their own suits, were trying to fend off another suit that looked almost identical to Night Wing. Tam knew inside was her clone, Clone Tamouma or CT is what that $$$hole Lyabee calls her, or rather it.Tam looked back up and saw one of the blades from Phoenix Hawk's swords come crashing down on her head. She immediately blocked it with her own saber sword and noticed the incredible strength that Enjeru had. But this was unnatural. She guessed that was why Lyabee chose clones. They were stronger than anyone had ever seen. Is this why her parents were slaughtered? Someone wanted this technology that they were working for so long and hard on?

She struggled underneath the weight that was constantly pushing down on her. Night Wing's buzzers were sounding inside the cock-pit. His stress level was going up. A window popped up on the side of the screen and she saw Trowa's angry, but concerned face on the screen. "Tam I'm coming"With those three words she knew that he would. She felt calm and her eyes and body wanted to cry out for his. She longed for him so. 'This is not the time to be feeling that!' She scolded herself. 'Besides you have done too many awful things to deserve him'Enjeru then pushed down again. Causing an electrical discharge inside the cock-pit. "TAMOUMA GET OUT OF ME NOW!" Night Wing yelled, catching every ones attention.

Tam looked at her columns of button and panels. "Night Wing I can't abandon you!" She told the M.S.

"You have to. Or else you will be lost." The M.S. told her inside the cock-pit so only she would hear him.

She thought about it. She would be leaving a friend to die and couldn't have that. She tried desperately to figure something out. She punched in code after code. She just couldn't leave him. This Mobile Suit was more than a mere machine, it was a friend, a brother. She tried another code by punching various buttons and pulling various switches. "You have to. I do not want you to be destroyed along with me." The M.S. said.

She refused to budge. She kept trying to put something into the system. The alarm for the discharge sounded before she saw the sparks and Night Wing tried to quickly open the cock-pit door before she got that kind of a shock. It would knock her out cold, leaving her vulnerable to the enemy. As the cock-pit opened she could feel the discharge, she could hear Night Wing calling to her and then she heard Trowa's voice. Before she knew it she was knocked unconscious by the electric discharge.

Trowa just got through the M.S. he was fighting and made to Phoenix Hawk and Night Wing where at before Phoenix Hawk could do the final blow on the M.S. with Tam still inside. "You really think you can beat me?" Enjeru laughed.

Trowa who looked over and saw Tam still strapped in to the chair her head hung down and her eyes closed. She did not show any signs of movement. Trowa's anger grew and he readied his M.S. to battle. Phoenix Hawk readied himself and before it struck Trowa had attacked and Phoenix Hawk leaped into the and flew away. Enjeru's image came on Trowa's screen. "We will fight next time. My mission here is done." Then he disappeared along with the other M.S. that were in the area.

Trowa watched him leave and kneeled his Gundam and opened his cock-pit door. He jumped out and went over to where the suit had fallen. The electricity was still around, so Night Wing unbuckled her from her seat and she fell out of her seat sideways and head first. Trowa caught her and held her close. The mobile suit looked at them. If it could cry it would. Then there was a alarm that sounded. Trowa looked at Tam. 'What were you thinking? You knew that you would be hurt.' Trowa thought.

Trowa looked at Night Wing and smiled. He knew that mobile suit had saved her and he was grateful. He took her over to his Gundam and put her inside his cock-pit. Tam then woke up suddenly and Trowa looked startled. She looked over to him. "Trowa?" Then she looked over at her fallen mobile suit. She saw that it did indeed want to cry and heard a beeping alarm. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Tam what's wrong?" Trowa asked her. Trowa went over to her and tried to hold her. But she jumped out of his Gundam and started running over to her mobile suit. Trowa went after her. The others were still in their Gundams and were trying to figure out what was going on. "I know that sound." Heero said spontaneously.

"What is it Heero?" Momo asked him."That suit is about to blow." He said with all seriousness.

"What! And she is going right towards it!" Duo exclaimed.

"She's a real idiot." Gabriel said.

Momo's mobile suit went over to his and it smacked the other upside the head. "Gabriel! Don't be rude!" Momo yelled.

"We need to stop her! But how do you know what is going on Heero?" Quatre asked.

"She asked me to keep it secret, but sense there is no point to it now I will tell you. She told me about the automated self destruct when that suit is in major trouble. She told me that her and that old man put that in as a final resort if it was unsalvageable. I never thought I would see the day when it would go up." Heero stated.

Wufei just looked out towards where Tam and Trowa were running. He thought about Karen and sighed. Will he ever be able to see her again? Tam kept running. The cold air hitting her face. The rain was pouring now. Her only thoughts were on this machine which she and her father-like figure worked on so long ago. She felt her feet move but it seemed so slow. Everything seemed to slow and she just kept thinking about her suit. Her Night Wing. Her cloak flaying back behind her as she ran towards him. 'Night Wing…please don't….please don't go!' She thought.

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to run harder. She had to get to him. Trowa started to fall behind abut he picked up his speed and caught up to her and tried to stop her. He grabbed her lower forearm and stopped her in her tracks. "What do you think your doing? I have to get to him!" Tam snapped at him between breathes.

Trowa, panting as well, looked at her. "Tam you need to stop. I am more concerned about you. You need to see the doctor"

Just as she was about to say something a big BOOM occurred. The ground shook as it exploded. Tam turned around and saw the last part of Night Wing explode, and she collapsed to her knees. The mud from the ground spraying up when her knees met the cold and wet ground. The tears in her eyes started to run down her cheeks. Trowa stood behind her in shock of what just happened. 'This is what she was trying to get to. She just wanted to save the suit from destroying itself.' Trowa thought.

She started to rock and she started crying. "Night Wing." she said. Trowa looked at Tam who was still rocking and he saw the tears in her eyes. He went to face her and kneeled down in front of her and held her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and started to cry even harder. He let her cry on his chest. He gently stroked her hair and smiled a little bit. For this is the second time that she has allowed him to see her cry. He saw something on the ground next to his left knee. He picked it up and it was the voice and personality disk a little fried up but maybe this would cheer her up. Trowa looked at her. "Tam. I found something." He said as she looked up her face red, and her eyes tired.

She looked over to what he had in his hand and took it. She examined it. "It's his personality chip."

She held it close to her. She looked up at Trowa and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

**…**

**A/N: So what do you think? Tam is just have a tough time. She is going through a lot right now and her emotions are mixed and for the second time she is crying in front of someone. There is more where that is if you liked it. Hopefully this is a little better than what was there before. Please R&R so I can know what you think, and please be honest. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
